To Be a Harper
by Shellypocalypse
Summary: For Chidori and Vivianne Harper, life hated them. Everything always seemed to happen in the wrong place at the wrong time. They felt like the pieces that did not fit in the puzzle. But what happens when they are brought to a strange camp where everyone seemed to feel the same way they did? Join the Harper sisters as their lives go from out of place to right at home.
1. Not a Good Day

Although it's true that not every day was a happy day, there is always a handful of days that everything always seems to be perfect. The day when the teacher of your least favorite subject is replaced by a fun and cheerful substitute, who always seems to find a way to sneak a short, educational yet entertaining video. The day when you sit down to lunch and find that everything was your favorite, plus all of your friends sit together because coincidentally everybody brought a lunch from home and nobody had to wait in the line the entire time. The day when you decided to get creative and post some inspirational art and quotes, greeted by tons of likes and encouraging reviews. Yessir, everybody had those days.

Or so it seemed.

For Chidori and Vivianne Harper, it felt like everyone had good days except for them. The sisters' lives are taking turns for the worse every single day. It was always the same; the sun never seemed to radiate the right temperature, always below or over. A pop quiz seemed to always happen in the weeks that they were too busy to study. Nobody ever invited them to any party, and they didn't have any other friends except each other. Well, and also a guy with a wispy beard named Grover, he didn't exactly count as a friend though, as he only popped up now and then to say hello. The sisters had busy parents who were pretty much always on business trips, leaving the two pretty much alone most of the time. With that note, let's take a peek into their lives, shall we?

~l~l~

"You ready Chi?" Vivianne called to her older sister as she slipped on her shoes. Vivianne was rather short for her age; she had freckles, forest green eyes and dark, long, wavy hair that curled ever-so-slightly at the tips. On that day, she wore a gray t-shirt with a knee-length white skirt and a pair of gray sneakers,

"Coming!" called Chidori, aka Chi, scuttled down the stairs with her backpack. Chi shared similar features to Vivianne, the same wavy dark hair and forest green eyes, only Chi was taller and had no freckles. She wore a light green t-shirt with tan shorts and light green Heelys. "Let's roll,"

"Was that pun?" Vivianne asked, rolling her eyes as she opened the door,

"Maybe," replied Chi, popping a tic-tac and gliding out the door. Vivianne exited after Chi and locked the door. You see, the girls weren't allowed to drive. You would think they could since they were old enough and all, but nope. They walk to school every day, the main reason why Chi preferred Heelys. On that particular day, they were able to get around halfway to school before they were interrupted by a certain guy with a wispy beard. He looked rather disheveled and was panting hard,

"Chidori! Vivianne! I need you to come with me right now!"

"Um, why?" asked Chi,

"No time to explain," he huffed,

"What about school?" questioned Vivianne,

"Just come with me! Your lives are in danger!"

"What?"

"Please! We need to go right now or-"

He was cut off by a loud and deafening roar echoing across the streets. A giant serpent-like creature was advancing towards them, venom dripping from its mouth and landing on the ground with a horrible sizzle,

"Drakon!" he yelled in terror, "Don't make eye contact with it! Just run!"

And that was when the Harper sisters finally believed him, and they took off. He ran a bit more slowly than the sisters but eventually, when the drakon started gaining on them, he kicked his shoes and pants off. That was already weird on its own, but it became even more bizarre when under the pants and shoes he had furry goat legs and hooves. Again, normally this would have been beyond weird to the sisters, but now, being chased by a drakon, they didn't question it very much. He ran much faster now, as the sisters followed him to Half-Blood Hill, the Drakon grew dangerously close, the venom turning the grass yellow the moment it touched them. It let out another roar as it charged them.

"Don't you have some way to kill it?" Chi demanded as they raced up the hill, which was hard since running in Heelys was already difficult on its own, let alone uphill and on grass,

"I don't have a weapon, and even if I did we wouldn't be able to kill it!" Grover yelled back,

"How reassuring," grumbled Vivianne. The drakon hissed, made a gurgling noise, and spit at them. The saliva flying through the air, narrowly missing Chi, hitting a tree and burning a hole straight through the trunk,

"Oh come on! Its spit is venomous _and_ acidic?!" complained Vivianne as she dodged another glob of flying saliva,

"We're almost there!" he yelled. They had reached the top of the hill and could see lights of a camp-like place in the valley downhill, "Hang on!"

In a final burst of energy, they sprinted down, straight into the camp. Chi and Vivianne could barely remember the loud yelling and screaming of multiple other kids before they both blacked out.


	2. The Hermes Cabin

Chi's eyes fluttered open slowly. She was lying in bed, but not her bed. Her surroundings were different, and a blonde boy was sitting next to the bed, a thermometer in hand, the type that scans your forehead,

"Oh good, you're awake," he said, looking up as Chi sat up,

"Why am I here?" she asked sleepily, "Where's Vivianne?"

"You got knocked out from fever to stress and mild poisoning from the drakon attack," he explained, "And as for Vivianne..." he leaned sideways, revealing Vivianne either asleep or unconscious in the bed behind him. "Get some more rest; your fever is still hig

"I'm not tired," protested Chi, but even as the words left her mouth, she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she drifted back off to sleep.

~l~l~

The second time she woke up, the blonde boy was still there, along with Grover,

"Can I get up now?" she asked in a tired voice, "I'm thirsty,"

The boy ran the thermometer across her forehead, it beeped a few times, and he checked it,

"Your fever has died down, I think you'll be ok," he turned to Grover, "Bring her back if she shows any more signs of illness. I'll watch over Vivianne,

"Thanks, Will!" said Grover, Chi wondered if it was safe to leave her sister to some guy they had just met, but she shrugged it off. If they had wanted to hurt them, they could have just thrown the two to the drakon. She followed Grover out, the door. She felt a bit dizzy as she stumbled along, her movements were jerky as if she were a puppet. She kept veering sideways due to her being unable to control her Heelys at the moment.

"Where are we going?" she mumbled, almost tripping over a twig,

"Hermes Cabin," answered Grover, "You'll stay there until you get claimed,"

"Hermes? Isn't he a Greek God from those myths? Zeus? Athena? Artemis?"

"I'd be careful with those names," said Grover, looking around nervously. "They aren't only myths," he led her into the Hermes Cabin. Inside was packed with kids, most about Chi's age. They all directed their attention to Chi, but she didn't care much, they were probably judging her, and she was used to that. Instead, she looked around the cabin, it had many bunk beds and sleeping bags wherever one could fit. Unfortunately, the sleeping bags were scattered messily, so if they were organized they could fit much more. "Get some more rest," said Grover, interrupting her thoughts, "Meet some campers, we can get you a tour once your sister comes around," he waved goodbye and left. Before Chi had time to do anything else, the door flew back open, two identical boys burst in, then slammed the door back shut and bolted it shut. They both had a mop of curly hair that hung over the same blue eyes that contained the same mischievous glint as they both snickered while somebody outside pounded on the door yelling greek curses (and which, to Chi's surprise, she understood). Almost all of the Hermes Cabin crowded around the two, asking questions, getting answers, giving high-fives. Chi stayed behind, she stared at all of the messy sleeping bags, and a strange urge came over her. By the time the Hermes Cabin turned around, she had neatly arranged the sleeping bags, also clearing out a passageway to walk. Everyone stared at her, then at the sleeping bags, then back at her. Chi gave an awkward shrug as if she was saying 'oops'. The twin brothers cleared through the crowd, a smile evident on their faces.

"So, you're new?" asked one of them,

"Uh yes," said Chi,

"Names?"

Chidori Harper, but everyone calls me Chi,"

"And I'm Vivianne," said Vivianne,

"Well Chi, Vivianne," said the other one, "You can have those two sleeping bags over there." He smiled, "You'll have to earn your space on the bunks. Meanwhile, we have some planning to do,"

"Planning? What type of planning?" she thought for a moment, "Ooh do you do pranks? I love pranks. I never had any time to actually prank anybody myself, well, other than the time I loosened the screws of somebody's bicycle. When they came back to ride it the wheels popped right off. I do know many different tricks though. You could freeze a rubber spider in an ice cube, fill donuts with mayonnaise, Febreze bombs..." on and on she blabbered about her favorite practical jokes, how to set up and where to set up. People could occasionally laugh when she mentioned something that sounded particularly funny. The Stoll brothers listened for a while before interrupting,

"Seems like you're pretty enthusiastic about these," said the taller one, "How about you try them out for us?"

Vivianne's eyes sparkled with interest, but she threw a disapproving look at Chi. It was a bad idea to say yes, clearly Chi wouldn't even consider doing something like tha-

"Wouldn't I get in trouble?" Chi cautious yet excited, it didn't sound like a good idea to be throwing around pranks a camp she was new at,

"People will probably blame it on us, come on, let's get cracking,"


	3. Bad Influence

**Sorry for being so late! But before we jump in, I got a question from a reader that I would like to answer:**

 _ **Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper**_ ** _asked_** **:** **This story is funny, but is it before or after the Titan war, and has the giant war started? Cuz, if it's after, wouldn't the Hermes cabin be less full because of Percy's request to the gods?**

 ** _Shelly's answer_** **: First off, thank you for reading my story! I am so glad that you enjoy it. This takes place** ** _after_** **the Titan War, and I am aware of Percy's request to the gods. This may seem like a strange answer, but you'll see sooner or later why the Hermes Cabin is full ;)**

 **With that, let's continue to the story!**

 **~l~l~**

By the time Chi decided that this was a bad idea, it was too late.

She was sneaking around camp with the Stoll brothers, a small bottle of green food coloring in hand. Although she did finally figure out which brother was which,

"So, uh, which one of you is older?" she asked, trying to strike up conversation,

"It doesn't really matter," said Conner,

"I'm older," said Travis. Conner glared at him while Travis smirked. They walked for another while until they reached one particular cabin,

"Aww come on! Demeter Cabin again?" complained Conner,

"They do have the funniest reactions," replied Travis, "Apollo kids only shoot arrows at us, Athena Cabin just insults us a bunch of times. Ares Cabin is fun, but might skin us alive if we don't run fast enou-"

"Ok, ok, we get it," snapped Conner, he turned to Chi, "Alrighty, what's your plan?"

"Got that covered," Chi strode to the back of the cabin, where there was a window right above the bathroom sink. She slid it open, reached inside, and grabbed a random toothbrush. Chi applied a few drops of the food coloring on the toothbrush bristles and carefully replaced it in its original position. She did the same for the rest of the toothbrushes, occasionally having to duck to avoid being caught. After she finished the last one, she slid the window back closed and trotted back to the Stolls,

"And now we wait," grinned Travis,

~l~l~

"STOLLS!"

It was late afternoon when a loud scream cut across Camp. Vivianne, who had woken up, gotten a tour along with Chi, and had everything explained, was talking to her sister (Vivianne got the bunk above Chi) when a furious girl burst into the cabin. The girl's teeth had taken on a strange green color, and she was seething with anger,

"You are so dead Stolls!" yelled the girl. The brothers only feigned a look of surprise while everyone else in the cabin tried not the laugh,

"I am quite flattered that your first option was us Katie-Kat," smirked Travis, "But I'm afraid we didn't do it,"

"Like I'd believe that," the girl growled

"It wasn't us this time Katie," Connor said innocently. For a moment, Chi thought that they would spill the beans and blame her, but the brothers only grinned at the girl, Katie, who didn't seem to believe a word they were saying.

"It's true," Chi piped up, surprising a few of the other campers, "I'm sure it wasn't them this time. I was hanging around the Stolls for a while, and if they were the ones I'm sure I would have noticed". It was the truth, sort of, she watched as Katie took a deep breath, then sighed.

"Very well Stolls," she said, "I'm going to let this slide. JUST this once. Only because you have a witness," and with that, she gave the brothers another glare, still not fully believing them, and hastily left. Once she was out of hearing range, the Stolls erupted with laughter; they were practically rolling on the ground.

"Oh, my Gods! Did you see her face?" chortled Connor,

"That was one of the best things I saw all week!" Travis declared.

"You're a bad influence," scolded Vivianne, trying hard to hide her smile, "We just got here, and you're already getting Chi into trouble,"

"You're only in trouble if you're caught," said Travis,

"Stop quoting Aladdin," said Vivianne,

"He has a point," grinned Connor, sinking back in a bean bag chair, "It wasn't like that Chi was revealed. She even stuck up for us,"

Truth to be told, Chi felt a bit guilty about abusing another camper's trust for her, and opened her mouth to defend herself, but closed it when she noticed Vivianne staring at her strangely, in fact, everyone in the cabin was staring at her oddly.

"Um, is there something on my face?" she asked, Vivianne slowly pointed right above Chi's head, and she looked up. There, hovering and glittering gold right above her head, was a hologram image of a Caduceus, the symbol of Hermes.


	4. New Life

Vivianne liked her new life.

These were the thoughts that went thought Vivianne Harper's head as she lay in the darkness, unable to sleep. She had gotten shortly claimed after Chi had, and although crowded, the Hermes Cabin was nice. She wasn't everybody's friend of course. Ares Cabin had tried to kill her on many occasions, frequent insults from fashion police from Aphrodite Cabin, and if she claimed that she didn't get wrapped in vines at least once due to angering the Demeter Cabin, she would be lying.

All in all, it was a nice place. No more pop quizzes, no more homework, no more sitting by themselves at lunch. Vivianne was almost perfectly happy.

Almost.

Maria Owens, daughter of Demeter, one of the nicest people in Camp and Vivianne's worst enemy, except Maria didn't know that yet. That made disliking Maria ten times harder. Wouldn't it be difficult to hate someone who always smiled and said 'Hello' to you?

Well, why hate Maria in the first place? Vivianne couldn't exactly say. It's just that there's something about Maria, as nice as she was, that was extremely off-putting, to Vivianne at least. Vivianne wanted to like Maria, she really did, but she also wanted to break the girl's arm. Vivianne hated herself for that. Why couldn't she just be normal and be friends with Maria like everyone else? Vivianne sighed, curling up deeper into her sleeping bag, trying to drown out the soft snoring around her. _In the morning,_ she told herself, _I will wake up early and get some time to myself. That'll clear my mind._ With that thought, Vivianne drifted off to sleep, one filled with vivid dreams.

 **~l~l~**

 **This one's a bit short ^-^' I should have more updates now. Stay tuned!**


End file.
